legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
...?
Intro Silver is a predator from the Aether. Or, as some would call it, Heaven. He has many friends as well as enemies. And, on the most part, is kind, and is usually willing to help. He likes to eat some of his friends, Ninja, most of all. Like some of his friends, Silver has many weapons, but the one he uses most is the Bladed-Revolver, or BR. All of his stats are balanced, except for his speed. Silver might possibly be one of the slowest Pokemon in the mob. But otherwise, all stats are balanced. As he works in the mob, he is an intermediate member, and also has his own team called team indigo. His blank and serious expression most of the time shows that he's uncaring, but he has a passion for helping his friends. Biography ...My Mother and Father loved me, No reason not to. When me and Gold were young, they left us, saying they had to leave here, but they said that maybe they will come back one day. We lived in a clan, sortaspeak. Moonclan, to be exact. When me and gold were children...*Sigh* Gold...My brother...He...Was an Outcast. he had no friends...But I treated him like a brother. Friends would get in the way of our time together...but, as always, we loved eachother. As family. ...We liked the same girl. She was kidnapped by a mysterious creature.It put her in a cage, and I was the one to rescue her...Gold was Angry and Jealous. He wanted revenge on me more than anybody else. He ran away. That left just me to defend my little sister, Pheobe. It was very aggrivating to see him walk out on me and her like this. I took care of her, and we loved eachother. eventually, An announcement came from our clan leader, Leonidas. I absolutley despise Leonidas. He has killed many pokemon, so much, I can't count them all. he said that all pokemon must fend for themselves. I was worried. Pheobe was to young to go out alone. I think leonidas was scared that strong families might challenge him. So i kept Pheobe a secret. Whenever Tsuruki found me with an extra berry, I told him that they were an offering for Leonidas. ...I knew that both of them would dissapear the second he was away. I couldn't let anyone find out that I was Keeping Pheobe safe. I thought we were going to be safe. I was wrong. Tsuruki said the great Leonidas has summoned us. I braced myself. ...This is from my view. "...Silver. Did you not listen to the specific rules...?" "Yes. But we are not any threat to you, she can not go out on her own." I looked over to pheobe. she was shivering. "Silver. This will not go unpunished." I flinched. "Alright. do what you want to me-" "To you? You can withstand this kind of puishment. Your pretty little sister over there, cannot." "What?! NO! Not her!" "Next time, listen to me." Two pokemon emerged from the back of his throne. Tsuruki and.. "Gold?! Why..." "...I deserved her...You know I have no friends...But, you took her. If it werent for you, this would not be happening. What the emperor says is word. now, you will need to be punished." Without hesitation, the two pokemon surrounded her, and after that, all I could see was Blood and Fur flying from the three...After a few moments, they backed away, and with a grin, they walked out of the den. My sister was nothing more than a lifeless heap. blood stained her beautiful green fur. Anger pulsed through me. I could not feel anything. The only thing I wanted, was revenge. "No..NO! AGHH! I'LL FLAY YOU!" I sprang up, and sliced at his chest, sucessfully leaving a deep gash on chest. He flew over, grabbed me and tossed me at a wall. "Traitor! get out of my sight! the next time I see you, you're DEAD!" He grabbed me and my sister and threw us outside the den. "...You have until Sunrise to leave, Silver. If i see you at that point, I'll have your head." He left us there. If I was older, I could have killed him. I was about to pick up and bury Pheobe's body, when I heard a faint cry. "Silver...Please...Help...me..." She was alive! I was happy, but I had to find somewhere quick. I knew someone who was the pet of a trainer a bit away. I carried her body to the Trainer's house. "Hey there Silver- WOAH! Who is this?!" He had that silly Hillbilly accent that he always had. Oh, Peppermint.. He has always been silly. "This is my sister. Peppermint, do you think you can-" "Of course I can. We have plenty of food in here. And we can fix er' up in a jiffy Silver." "Uhm...Than-" "No problemo!" He took Pheobe carefully. "Bye Peppermint." "See ya!" He closed the door. I was alone. In the rain. At night...I traveled slowly, due to my injured chest. Dawn Until Dusk, I traveled. I was on the verge of giving up. Then... I met Ninja and Karo. They became my best friends. and eventually met Ice, and joined a mob. I even eventually found my Sister,Mother,And father again. I was wandering questioning who I am in life. I know now. I am Silver. Prince of Aether. Personality Silver is Rash and Serious, most of the time. As mentioned before, he also has a taste for other pokemon, especially Ninja, Who is his prey. He will track down prey nonstop until he is able to trap them. Silver dresses like a nerd, Wearing Framless glasses, A sweater and a scarf, which are both black, Green pants, and on rare occasions, you are able to see his wings. Most of his weapons have Pink blades, most likley that color because they are made out of Gravitite, A hard mineral, mined from the Aether. It is powerful, and has the power to send opponents flying when they are hit with it. However, It's power is less magnified of the earth, and is not Magnified at all in hell. Where it was forged, makes it much more powerful. With hell, because it is the exact opposite of the Aether. It would be the same thing if there were a Hellish weapon in the Aether. Otherwise speaking of weapons, He has a ton of weapons, But no where to put his weapons, Where do they go...? Nobody may ever know. Also previously mentioned, he will fight for his friends, and what he likes. As long as you do something bad to him, or his friends, he will almost always get revenge. You might never be safe. Relationships Creep:Close friend Nermal:Close friend Ninja:Best Friend, Prey Ice:Close friend, Prey Karo:Best friend, Prey Kreap:Enemy Aisu:Enemy Neenja:Enemy Orak:Enemy Gold:Evil twin brother Leonidas:Mortal enemy,Formal clan leader Void/Chris:Rival,Friend Pheobe:Little Sister Death:Close friend Atlas:Father,God Maryanne:Mother,Godess Bloodlust:Enemy,Formal ally Magnezone:Enemy Lyra:Girlfriend Articuno:Friend Quotes Hot jumping _________ !~ When silver is Suprised Nawbutrly... ~ After Silver says something silly Haha! can't catch me! ~ Right before hitting a cactus Got ya! ~ When catching Ninja TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHA- ~ Before getting hit with lightning What's the forecast...? A 100% chance of pain. Better get your sunscreen! ~ Using doomsday On occasion, Silver will say a random line from Conker's bad Fur Day, as he used to be friends with conker. Oh you son of a...HOLD STILL SO I CAN SLAP YOU WITH THIS COOKIE! ~ Said somewhere else. WHERE'S MY SHIELD?! YOU SON OF A SQUID! ~ Said somewhere else. Oh hello giant Ninja! ~ Said in Parasect's lab. Don't worry bro, pawpads are soft. ~ said when Silver squished Ninja. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT FAIR?! ~ Said somewhere else. I'm probably going to get lost soon but not after saying the words Bingle Bongle Dingle Dangle Yippitydoo Yippityda Ping Pong Lippy Tati Too Ta. ~ Before getting lost. Moves Signal Beam Psychic Dark Pulse Ender Whip Doomsday Curse Ice Punch Fire Punch Thunder Punch Mega Punch Bullet Punch Needle Arm Brick break Swallow Stomp Abilities No Pockets..?: Silver has many weapons, but He has no pockets, backpacks, or containers of any kind. Where does he keep his weapons..? Flight: Silver has the ability to sprout wings, granting him help in dire situations. Magic MAAA-: Silver is a Devout, which can cast all kinds of magic. ALIEN?!: Silver is of another race called Gravistius, which gives many advantages. They can be found in the Aether. Pillar of the skies: Silver has an attack called Marine tornado, made out of many elements, being swirled together. nothing can stop it's destruction, but if Void is able to Use his ultimate attack on Marine tornado, It will cancel both attacks. Famished: Silver is granted with the ability to swallow most things bigger than him. Gallery Category:Mob Members Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Aether